Confesiones
by pame chan 42
Summary: Aaron no entiende como es que se metió en medio de todo ese extraño lio. Zack ¿enamorado? Dorian no sabe como lidiar con la impactante verdad, pero a pesar de todo, los amigos son amigos para siempre. Están ahí para ti sea como sea. -Escrito por Lizeth y yo en conjunto. Dedicado a todas las del fandom de global mpreg.-


Bueno, hola chicas y chicos :)

Este fic en conjunto es un trabajo de Lizeth y mio, nos hemos reunido y hemos hecho una primera parte. Realmente esperamos que les guste! Nos hemos divertido un montón haciéndola! xD.

El fic básicamente es un Dorian+(Zack x Aaron). Zack y Aaron como única pareja, pero con Dorian jodiendo junto a Zack :3. -En este fic no habrá ZackxDorian, desde ahora quiero enfatizar, pero, denle una oportunidad, más que por la pareja, esto es un fic de comedia enteramente, lo hemos hecho para reir más que para crear romance x).-

Si deseas recordar global y reir un rato, te sugiero leerlo.

Hecho con amor por parte de las dos!

Y, finalmente, con gusto las dejamos Lizeth y Pamela :D

* * *

Como en muchas ocasiones los dos mejores amigos, Zack y Dorian, estaban discutiendo sobre las cosas importantes de la vida. En ese momento la gran pregunta era: ¿quién tenía los mejores pechos en la toda academia?

-¿Alison?-preguntó Zack.

-No, los tendrá grandes pero como que es muy hueca, además, han de haber mejores por ahí, estoy seguro.

-Entonces… ¿Scarlett?

-Nah, se verá joven, pero por dentro es una vieja fea. Hombre ¿qué te pasa?

-Ya viejo, calma, no me negarás que los tiene grandes.

-Bueno, eso no lo niego.

-Continuando, ¿Amanda?

-Pff…

-Pff…

-¡Jajajajaja!-Ambos, Zack y Dorian, empezaron a reírse como si no hubiera mañana.-¡Vamos Zack! ¡Seamos serios! ¿Quién los tiene más grandes?

-Jaja, ok ok. Y, ¿qué tal Annya?

-Aaaannyyyyyaaaa… Uhm. Excelente decisión Zack.- Dorian alzó el pulgar.

-Y ahora, ¿qué tal si la pregunta es: "Quién es el chico más guapo"?-Zack preguntó como si nada.

-…- Dorian no pudo evitar verlo de manera extrañada.- ¿Ah?

-Ah, es que… ¡es solo curiosidad!

-Umh… bueno, en ese caso supongo que, ¡por supuesto que soy yo!

-¡Jajaja!- Zack rió de manera estrepitosa.

-¡Hmp!

-No, …es que, cuando preguntaba me refería a quién era el más guapo después de nosotros obviamente.

-Pues, después de nosotros, no sé, ¿para ti quién es el más guapo?- Dorian se sintió en una situación extraña, esa no era un pregunta de todos los días, era más extraña de lo usual, superaba la de "¿quién sería el pasivo en una relación? ¿Aaron o Alphonse?"

-Bueno… no sé, quizás… alguien de bellos ojos verdes…- Zack no había notado la clase de palabras que había usado, ni tampoco la cara de espanto con la que su amigo lo veía.

-Ok…- Dorian se empezó a alejar lentamente del castaño, estaba hablando de una manera MUY rara.

-Cabello rubio, no tan alto, tez clara.- A cada palabra que decía el de ojos azules se alejaba más y más.-perfectamente delicado, delgado, en otras palabras… -Zack estaba a punto de terminar, un muy pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios cuando de repente notó que Dorian desesperadamente intentaba abrir la puerta de salida.- ¿…Dorian?-Dorian volteó a verlo, se sentía atrapado.

-Zack, ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¿A dónde se fue mi amigo el macho? Pechos, curvas, ¡Annya!

-Ahm… sólo… contestaba la pregunta…

-…-Dorian lo miró fijamente por varios segundos.- Ok… , mejor, hagamos como que esta conversación jamás pasó.

-…See…-dijo afirmando Zack.

-Pero, antes de hacernos un lavado de cerebro extremo, dime –miro hacia ambos lados- ¿eres gay?

-¿…Te molestaría si lo fuera?

-…-Pasaron segundos de silencio- …Nooo…

-Bien, porque no lo soy.

-…Bien, si ¡Bien!-sonrió.

Ambos decidieron que ya era hora de bajar, era tarde y si pasaban mucho tiempo podían quedar encerrados en la azotea sin querer. Dorian mentalmente se alegraba que Zack no fuera puñal y Zack se alegraba que Dorian no fuera tan listo como él creía. Estaban ya a mitad de camino cuando de repente ambos vieron a Aaron subiendo en su dirección. Dorian de inmediato corrió hacia este y casi sin pensarlo lo empujó y gritó "Zack, ¡yo te elijo!" Aaron intentando mantener el equilibrio no notó que Zack aparecía detrás del otro rubio con una cerbatana, solo llegó a sentir los sedantes antes de caer por las escaleras y caer noqueado al descanso de estas.

Zack y Dorian corrieron entonces hacia el caído, tenían que verificar que aún continuaba vivo. Aaron hizo un sonido de queja y al notarlo los menores se alegraron, no, ese día no los iban a meter a la cárcel. Dorian entonces corrió a buscar un plumón para pintarle la cara a Aaron. Zack lo vio alejarse y al notar que ya no estaba se arrodilló hacia el desmayado. Lo miró fijamente y no pudo evitar tener el impulso de tocarle la mejilla y de sonrojarse. Acercó su mano temblorosa hacia el rubio y con la yema de los dedos sintió la delicada piel del chico.

Dorian tras su búsqueda en distintos salones solo había encontrado un plumón azul, corrió rápidamente hacia la dirección de Zack para preguntarle si el color no importaba cuando de repente lo vio, Zack se estaba acercando lentamente a los labios de Aaron. En ese momento Dorian hizo el mayor descubrimiento de toda su vida; ni la teoría de la relatividad, ni los senos de Annya, ni mucho menos su inigualable belleza se comparaban en tamaño con esa gran sorpresa que su mente ahora vislumbraba, Zack ERA GAY.

* * *

Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado

Realmente las dos nos trolleamos haciendo esto, fue divertido! xD

Nos volveremos a reunir y publicaremos algo pronto ;D Si alguien quiere darnos ideas todas serán escuchadas! Y por ahora, solo estamos pensando en una cita de Zack y Aaron y claro, como Dorian dará malos consejos a Zack lol. En fin, pura comedia más que romance, ¡lo prometemos!

Si dejas un review yo y Lizeth lo agradeceremos!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Con cariño, Lizeth y Pamela.


End file.
